


perfect strangers

by yookiki



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Exhibitionism, Falling In Love, Hooking up, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, because theyre literally traveling two hours together just to fuck, it was supposed to be a one night stand, just to get some dick, kinda awkward, lots of making out, lots of traveling, since it happens on a bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yookiki/pseuds/yookiki
Summary: yeosang finds himself a decent one-night stand. the only problem is that his hook up lives 2 hours away.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	perfect strangers

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this based off a short film oomf showed me... most parts are the same except for, obviously, the blowjob scene because why would they show that on youtube

Yeosang pushes a stranger up against a concrete wall somewhere in a dark alley. It'd look considerably sketchy if he weren't grinding up against the other and kissing him desperately, but yeah, this is what he's doing right now this late at night.

His body was tingling, heat spreading throughout him so quickly that he almost forgot that he's literally outside in the freezing cold. 

The stranger cups the side of his face, balls up Yeosang's hair on the back of his head into his fist, carelessly pushes his head further into the open-mouthed kiss. God, he really needed this. This is exactly what he went out for tonight.

Then his phone rings and he groans into the other's mouth, pushing himself up off the stranger and taking his phone out with quick hands. He checks the caller id, rolls his eyes, and declines it. 

"Do you need to get going?" The stranger asks. "I-I could walk you to wherever you need to go if you wan-" 

Yeosang pockets his phone and looks the stranger directly in the eyes. "Do you want to fuck?" He asks bluntly.

The stranger's mouth forms into a cute little ' _o_ ' and then he shakes his head. "Yes. Yes, yes i do,"

"Good, now can we go to your place? Mine has people over." 

The stranger's expression falters for a second, but then he's taking out his phone. "Um, yeah, sure. But, um, how is your air support?" 

Yeosang scrunched his eyebrows together. "Why?" 

"We're going to need to run." and Yeosang has no time to question it, not that he would because he really wants dick right about now, before he's grabbed by the arm and running down a snowy street that's only being lit up by a couple of street lights. All with a man that he barely knows.

The train running along the tracks is the only thing that can be heard right now. That, and a really sloppy make out session. 

Yeosang is practically riding the stranger's lap, hands are on his ass and holding him sturdily in place, and they're both shaking a little due to the train moving. 

Tongues run along each other, and Yeosang has his arms wrapped around the other's neck. He goes for the little hairs at the nape of his neck and slightly pulls at them, making the stranger groan into his mouth and making Yeosang smile against his lips. 

Trust him, he would take the stranger right here and now if it weren't for the 2 other people on the train with them, and the fact that there's no way they would be able to hide any of that.

He lifts himself up off the other's lap, taking a seat next to him. "Seriously, where the hell do you live?"

The stranger is still trying to catch his breath, his lips spit-slick and swollen. "uh, Suwon?" 

Yeosang scoffs, sitting back and hitting his head against the headrest. "You're kidding, right? That's like three hours away." Heannoyedly runs his fingers through his hair. "God, this is going to take forever." 

The stranger lets out a couple of awkward, breathy laughs. "Actually, it's more like two hours... o-or one if you got a really good podcast." 

When silence comes from Yeosang, he sighs. "Do you wanna turn around?" 

Yeosang takes a deep breath. "No. We're doing this." 

A few minutes later, a vender comes around with roses and stops at where Yeosang and the stranger are sitting. "Roses?" They ask.

"Uh, yeah, actually," The stranger says as he takes out money. "One for him, please." 

"Wha-- no! We're fine," Yeosang says quickly, waving his hands frantically. 

The stranger pays the vender, taking one rose and holding it out to Yeosang. "What, you don't like roses?" He asks, smirking. 

Yeosang decides to ignore the little flip his heart does.

"Tonight isn't about romance, okay?!" Yeosang snaps, crossing his arms and not daring to look directly at the other. "We're fucking and that's all there is to it." 

The rest of the train ride is silent, except for when Yeosang realizes just how mean he was to the person who's he's about an hour away from having inside him, so he apologizes.

The stranger assures him that it was alright, even makes a joke saying, "No wonder why you're going out 2 hours just to get laid, you really need it"

Yeosang lets out a ' _pft_ '. "Im surely not going out two hours just because i'm adventurous,"

The stranger tilts his head back and laughs. "We'll see about that."

Yeosang asked what he meant by that, of course, but he got no answer until they got off the train and then got onto a bus. god, he's not even sure how far they are from Suwon, but he does know how far he is from coming straight down this stranger's throat right now. 

hint: it's _very_ close

The stranger licks a thick stripe up from the base of his cock to the top and Yeosang has a full body shiver run through him. 

Sure, there's nobody else on this bus right now and they're concealed enough in their seats so the bus driver can't possibly figure out what's going on, but this is still in public and Yeosang is this close to losing his fucking mind.

The stranger's mouth stretches prettily around his dick and Yeosang goes for his hair, pulls at it, and kind of regrets it when the stranger responds to it in a low moan and Yeosang can feel the vibrations. 

The stranger lifts his mouth off his dick, making an almost audible ' _pop_ ' sound. He holds it in his hand, still giving it attention by rubbing up and down. "Hm," he hums. "still not adventurous?" 

"You know this isn't what i meant by that," Yeosang breathes. 

"Yeah... but i wanted to say sorry for springing that 'romantic gesture' on you with the rose. I crossed a line." 

Yeosang would usually agree, but between this, the rose, and the way his night was going before he even met this stranger, he can't seem to think properly, if not at all. 

Instead he tries to answer with, "There's other ways to apologiz-" then the stranger's mouth is around his dick again and all he can say is a low ' _fuck_ '.

The stranger keeping on working at his dick and right when he's about to tip over the edge, the bus comes to a stop and the doors open with a ' _shh_ ' sound. It's their stop.

He actually came right when the doors open, so after quickly making himself decent, they're both off the bus and Yeosang can feel the driver staring them both down (probably weirdly, but he's spent and doesn't care).

They're waiting for another bus now and it's silent as they stand near the stop. Yeosang huffs hot air into his hands.

"Who knew buses coming to a stop made you come," The stranger smirks.

"They don't. Maybe my dick knew and isn't a fan of orgasm denial." Yeosang jokes, rubbing his near frostbitten hands together, trying to create some heat.

The stranger starts unzipping his jacket. "Here, put your hands in my jacket." 

Yeosang laughs breathily. "Your jacket's not going to bring back the feeling in my fingers." 

"Just put them in."

The stranger takes Yeosang by the wrist, guiding his hands to underneath his jacket and wrapping them up so they're fully covered. He holds onto Yeosang's hands securely, rubbing them with his own hands through his jacket.

"Warm?" 

"Yeah. Warm." 

With how much they close they are when it's not sexual and then with how domestic this all feels, it makes Yeosang all the much warmer. 

"You know," The stranger starts. "I had your dick in my mouth, your hands are in my jacket, and yet we _still_ aren't on a first name basis." 

"That's because we're just hooking up. We aren't supposed to know each other's names, or anything for that matter."

"Who said hooking up had any rules?" The stranger smiles down at him. 

"I did." Yeosang smiles back up at him mockingly. 

The stranger rolls his eyes. "Can we at least know each other's names?" 

"Go crazy if you want but i'm not telling you mine." 

The stranger laughs, still holding Yeosang firmly by the hands. "Okay. Well nice to meet you, i'm Seonghwa." 

Yeosang really tries to ignore just how much his heart flutters at the knowledge of his name and the way it rolled off his tongue.

"That's nice." Yeosang says nonchalantly.

Seonghwa looks at him weirdly. "That's all you have to say?"

"It's just a name. Did you want me to act like i just found out i'm not the father?" 

Seonghwa just laughs and the sound is so pretty that Yeosang smiles a bit. 

Apparently there isn't any other form of transportation at this time of night, since they're now riding a conveniently two-person bike. Yeosang doesn't mind, though. He has his arms wrapped around Seonghwa's waist, holding onto him tightly. 

They've been riding around for about 30 minutes, and Yeosang's ass is starting to lose feeling. It doesn't stop him from the actual fun that he's having right now with Seonghwa. He's smiling as they make small talk, it mostly being Seonghwa talking and him resting his chin on Seonghwa's shoulder. 

His phone starts to ring and Yeosang has a feeling he knows who it is, so as he pesters Seonghwa to stop the bike, he tries to reach for his phone that's sunken deep into his coat pockets. 

He finally retrieves his phone, reads the caller id and rolls his eyes. He really tries to keep his anger from bubbling over as he answers the call.

"Stop fucking calling me," Yeosang rasps over the phone.

" _You're not at your place._ " Hongjoong says in a tone that Yeosang is used to, a tone that he knows to be the one that he uses when Hongjoong wants him; or wants to just use him until he's no longer needed anymore.

"Yeah, i'm not at my place." 

" _Why?_ " 

"Because i'm sick of this. I'm not going to just be this person you go to whenever you're feeling lonely. I'm not a toy you can fucking use whenever you feel like it, so _fuck off_." 

Seonghwa is standing a good distance away from Yeosang. He feels like he has to ask, "Who was that?" 

"Uh, nobody, it's fine. Let's just keep going." Yeosang dismisses him. 

"I know you have this rule of having a mutual unknowing of who each other are—specifically for hookups— or whatever, but i know whatever that call was about isn't going to tell me about who you are, if that helps." Seonghwa says. "You're clearly not okay, so tell me. Please?" 

He doesn't say anything, so Seonghwa takes that as an answer. He starts getting back on the bike.

"It was my ex boyfriend." Yeosang breathes. 

Seonghwa stops. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's not much to talk about" Yeosang laughs bitterly. "He was a guy. We dated. Oh, and after a year he _still_ can't spell my name right." 

"Well, lucky for you, i don't even wanna know your name." Seonghwa jokes, smiling.

Yeosang returns the smile and proceeds to look around them. Yeah, he really doesn't know where the fuck he is right now. But maybe that's okay, because he's with Seonghwa. "Where even are we?"

"Home." Seonghwa replies.

When they get inside, Yeosang is already taking off his jacket, scarf, gloves, literally almost everything he's wearing (He kinda wants Seonghwa to take off the rest). The heating system of the house hits his now uncovered skin and he gets even warmer realizing that he's getting what he traveled two hours for.

He backs Seonghwa up against a wall, like he did in the alley, except now they're inside where it's warm, not outside in a sketchy alley where it's cold, and there's less clothes in the way. He's kissing him all while their breaths keep getting heavier. 

"Can we move this somewhere else?" Seonghwa breathes out in between kisses.

"Move this to where? We moved two hours just to do this." Yeosang is kissing down his neck now. 

"Yeah, well," Seonghwa struggles. "i just don't want to wake up my roommates." 

Yeosang stops completely. "Roommates?" This usually wouldn't be a problem. It actually shouldn't be a problem. But now they have to be quiet when all Yeosang wanted was to have crazy and wild sex with a complete stranger. He can't even get that after traveling two hours just for it. 

"Yeah, like two other people. It's a three bedroom house and we all split the rent-" Seonghwa explains.

"God, i gotta go." Yeosang starts picking up his scattered articles of clothing and goes for the front door.

" _What?_ No, you don't have to go-" 

Yeosang drops what he had bunched up in his fists. "Look, you were supposed to be some random asshole that lived five minutes away in some shitty apartment and we were going to have this hot, dirty sex. Then i'd leave and we'd never see each other again and _i would feel better._ But you're so nice—" 

He finishes by saying, "And this isn't me." 

He goes to try and leave again, but painfully nice guy Seonghwa stops him. " _Stay—_ i mean, ugh, look. It's been a really long night. We could just sleep. I won't touch you." He makes a hand motion to emphasize. "I promise." 

The bed not feeling empty next to him is, needless to say, new for Seonghwa. They're both undressed now, with the exception of a shirt and boxers. They lay there in silence, except for Seonghwa's little 'goodnight'. 

Yeosang smiles to himself. Maybe he thinks the rules, that he arguably came up with himself, are just bullshit. He turns his head to where Seonghwa is laying.

"My name is-" 

"I thought you vowed to never tell me your name." Seonghwa interrupts. 

Yeosang just laughs, honestly endeared. He leans in to kiss Seonghwa for the umpteenth time tonight. This time it's sweet and slow. He gets up on his knees and straddles Seonghwa's abdomen. He takes off his shirt and tosses it to the side.

Seonghwa is left in awe."You're so beau-"

Yeosang yawns into his hand.

"tired." He finishes with instead and starts laughing.

"God, i'm sorry. I'm just so tired after all of that traveling." Yeosang should be upset that after traveling all this way, he still hasn't gotten any dick in him. But he thinks he got something better.

He lays back down next to Seonghwa and taps his shoulder. He answers with a soft hum. 

"My name is Yeosang." 

Seonghwa raises a brow, trying to seem unimpressed even when he's smiling the way he is.

"That's nice." 

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna make it a mystery of who yeosangs ex is but either way i was gonna say who it is because im not mean teehee sorry hongjoong


End file.
